My Hopless Not So Little Crush Revised
by Roxasloo
Summary: Akuroku, RikuSora, Maybe more various pairings on the way. Roxas is a an average superficial boy who wanted a gorgeous prince in his life, When he met Axel he couldn't help but fall in love with his gorgeous looks, but does Axel return his feelings?


My Hopeless Not So Little Crush – New Version

Chapter 1: Prologue

Roxas' POV:

A "Hopeless Romanticist" that's what people often calls me. Well…a least people who really know me, like my best friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and…my brothers Cloud and Sora, and…Sora's unofficial _boyfriend _Riku, as much as he hates to admit.

Everyone also think of me as very superficial, and I couldn't argue with them on that. I ADMIT, I do like em' pretty, and stylish, and hot, and badass, but for all its worth I really believe that it takes physical attraction to have chemistry, THEN to have love. How can I stand to love someone if I can't even look at their face? Been there, done that! And, I'll tell you why… I used to kept strong to my so call "superficiality" and wait for my prince charming, but he just never came, so guess what? I settled for the knight in the klankity rusted armor.

I often use to fall for people I don't even know very well, unlike Riku and Sora, I never really had a childhood friend to fall in love with, and Hayner and Pence doesn't count…its just too weird, besides they aren't my type anyways. NOT that I'm calling them ugly , no, no…. ( AN: NO he's not calling them Ugly and not me too.)

My Ex... His name is Rai, and…gosh I can't help but cringe at all the memories that is coming back (AN: sorry Rai/raijin fans…I don't mean to call him ugly or anything, and I don't dislike rai..just needed a character to play Roxas' unappealing ex…lol talk about CRACK pairing lol…)…He was boorish, loud, and I could say he lacked a little bit of brain cells, but all in all, I agreed to date him because he liked me first. I mean, Roxas, uninteresting, uneventful, boring, average, Roxas, Who would like you? That's what I thought at the time, of course I settled for the lesser guy…N..Not that I DID anything with him, noooo I'm still very innocent as you can see. Yep…*sigh* though…I did get crushed a few times because of bear hugs.

I can say all of those times when I treated Rai so crudely…and all the times when I was "joking" around, and secretly being mean to him out of spite is coming back and biting me in the ass. You see, I don't believe this, but my twin Sora said its al because of karma.

Why am I in such a dilemma you ask? Well, because…I'm madly crushing on Rai's relative, and might I add long distant relative…they obviously came from opposite branches of the family tree.

How did I end up liking my Ex's relative you ask? Well…Since we parted ways, I never really kept in contact with Rai, but since I work a local restaurant in town there are a high chance of running into people, and my Ex. Just so happen to be the local tour guide for his distant almost non-related cousin, since that guy just moved to Twilight Town.

How do I know so much about my Ex's relative you ask? Well duh! It's the guy I'm crushing on…how else…would I know, just kidding… I'm not a stalker or anything, I just pay attention a lot. Since I spend my days aimlessly at the cash register and waiting people around Cid's Authentic Homestyle Cooking Diner. Anyways, I know a lot about my crush because I watch him everyday behind the cash register at Cid's, and…sometimes I wait his table when he come with Rai. Clueless Rai doesn't realize a thing, and kept talking about how we use to date and stuff infront of Red, and he also tells me random things about his relation to Red and stuff.

Yep…I work for a man name Cid. He's quite a cheap fellow, seeing how he only hires a total of three employees, and one being the cook. The others are myself, and Hayner. Its really hard working with one of your best friends, since they tend to tease the hell outta you when your cursh happen to come so EVER often to the diner. Not to mention Red…has to see me in such a ridiculous outfit too… You see, our restaurant's mascot is the Yellow Chocobo, so… I have to wear this yellow apron with a chocobo's headshot in the middle, yellow slacks, and a sky blue buttoned shirt made to press iron underneath the ridiculous apron. If your not familiar with chocobos, they're like giant chickens/ducks creatures, but cuter.

I haven't told you much about my crush have I? Well, how did it start? I couldn't' say I like him at first sight..no no…OKAy who am I kidding? I lied I did like him at first glance…as soon as he entered the door, I thought he's the most gorgeous looking boy in the universe. Even more gorgeous than ever so arrogant-I-wanna-smack-him-in-the-face-sometimes-hands-off-because-he-belongs-to-my-brother-and-I-admit-he-is-good-looking-Riku. Anyways, I don't know his name, so I call him Red or Flame. To my horror, Rai came in sight the moment Red appeared to me. Honestly though, I don't know much about him, I really, for all I know he could be a Bob, or Joe, or Sir Nicholous Hemmington VIII. As much as it bothers me to not know much about Red, there really isn't much I can do, I have no confidence to approach him in a flirtatious manner, or in any kind of manner at all. In truth I lack the confidence.

Hayner often tease me about getting into my Roxas' Wonderland, where I daze off into one direction towards Red alone, and nothing else while on duty. Because of that I often mix up customers' orders. And he also teases me about the fact of not knowing my crush's real name.

"You're drooling"

That's what Hayner just said to me. I tell you I definitely wasn't drooling! Roxas' has an image to keep, and that doesn't' involve drools. I can hear Hayner laugh behind me. Hayner and everybody know for a fact that I easily get embarrassed, and they use it against me of course! When I'm within a two feet radius of Red I turn into a plump tomato, that and also becoming a complete klutz and breaking Cid's dishes.

My daily routine at work is usually waiting on tables, or sitting at the cash register, but a plus to work is I get to see Red. He's a usual customer here. Sometimes he comes with Rai, and sometimes he comes with his group of friends. They all seem to be around the same age, even though I'm not sure how old Red is…but him and his group seems to be a mature crowd. Everyday I would wait for Red to come, sadly though, he's never alone, and so it's harder to approach him.


End file.
